Skywing
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Meet a Skarmory named Skywing... she is not a normal Skarmory -- she is a shiny. Rated T for a horrific scene in her life later, and maybe some language.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1

I was the largest… and strangest of all of the chicks in my rookery. I was a shiny… so I was considered 'special' because of this. They even considered me the 'leader' of the group – even though I was still only a few days old!

They named me 'Skywing' – because they though I was going to be an excellent flier.

Why did they call me a 'shiny'? What's the difference? I found out by jumping out of my nest and looking at my reflection in the local pond. I could see what they meant… I was… different… gold instead of grey, green wings instead of red…

But that was about to change…

Everyone in my group was killed off by hunters – trying to get to me because I was a shiny… I was only five days old when this happened… I jumped out of the nest and ran away and hid in a bush… which is why I wasn't watching; also because I was too afraid to even watch. But I could only hear what was going on: guns, my family screeching, humans yelling and engines of cars roaring.

A few years passed… and I was a now a full-grown adult Skarmory. My feathers were sleek as stones in a creek, my beak as sharp as Weavile fangs, my eyes as yellow as the mid-day sun, my talons sharper than any instrument made by any human, and my crest standing tall as a tree, my legs thicker than any sapling in the area… I was strong, smart, and cunning. I live in the cities because of the abundance of food in the area. Everyday I lived on the verge of danger.

But I was a shiny… which made this worse than it really is…

Everyday I had to compete with other birds such as the "Stars", the "Krows", the "Rows", the "Pidges"; and even other Skarmories.

Stars – well, they're Starlies, Staravias and Staraptors. They are probably the most aggressive of the birds that live around here. They will pretty much peck any other bird to death to get food… but they're smart as hell. They can sing about a million different songs – I noticed how no two Stars' songs are the same.

Krows – these are the Murkrows and Honchkrows. They are tough little bastards, I must admit. I've seen starving ones go through the winter without any food, covered up by snow, and be able to fly the next day and find food. They seem to have an extreme rivalry with the Stars. I have no idea why.

Pidges – they are the Pidgeys, Pidgeottos, and Pidgeots. They aren't as aggressive or as tough as the previous two, but they do know how to survive. They can fly for miles without food or water of any sorts.

Rows – they're the Spearows and the Fearows. You talk about tough and rough! They are probably twenty times more aggressive than the previous four. They are as smart as hell, too. They can fly further than Pidges and survive longer in the winter than the Krows.

Other Skarmories – they aren't really a big deal. They tend to get hits on me, especially the attractive males. But I could care less about them, though. Sometimes others will share with me. Skarmories are some of the smartest of all the birds. We can survive longer than any other bird; we can even understand how to learn other languages such as English – that is how intelligent we are. I haven't seen a Fragmory yet – our evolved form.

I do hope to evolve someday…

I was flying around Veilstone, looking around… there were… well, cars, people, and something peculiar… what were up with those meteorites? Why did they glow at night? Why does my brain signal to fly near them everyday? Does my brain have little magnets in them? I landed on the tallest building and highest building: Galactic headquarters.

Who was Team Galactic? That I don't know exactly… probably some crazy group of people wanting to take over the world, if I'm not mistaken…?

I have, though, seen them move about in the city – in fact I watched them try to steal the meteorites – but didn't succeed because of a group of kids and girl named Maylene.

Maylene… you're probably wondering who she is…

Well, she's the gym leader here. I occasionally see her now and then going to either the food court, the mall thing, or to the swimming pool, or sometimes her house or her gym. She is a cute kid I must admit… sometimes I see her going out of town (have no idea why…)

Other than that, there is not much to do in this town… so sometimes I visit other cities and towns, too… such as Pastoria or Hearthome.

Now Pastoria is a fascinating city. It has a gym, with Wake as the gym leader, plus a swampy area. People call it the "Great Marsh". I hate this area… it is disgusting, dirty (to me anyway because of all the mud), and full of people. However, it is a nice city nonetheless, even with a gross mud hole. Then again, there is a ton of food items there – such as Feebas and Yanmas. That is the only reason why I go there.

Hearthome is a neat city. It has a gym, with Fantina as the leader, a contest area that I ignore, a stupid area where humans can "walk" their Pokemon – which is a stupid idea to me – and a place to make berries. I do not really stop to do much here, so I really have no idea what goes on here, I just fly through. There are just too numerous of people for me.

* * *

I stopped to perch and rest in a huge apple tree. I noticed how luscious and high quality the apples looked. I took my razor-sharp bill and perforated a huge fissure in the apple to eat the worm inside. The worm was wriggly, huge for its size, and very gross – but delicious. I was not after the apples, but the worms themselves inside. I slurped it down slowly. I did this because not only are they slimy, but some even have sharp hooks on them… which can be very painful when swallowed too quickly. Some, like my father mastered a technique that I never got to learn. Ah well, I guess I will learn eventually.

I established myself in my nest and rested for the night. Softly sleeping, the moon shining, not even a cloud was out…

What a perfect night.


	2. Miltiades, the new friend

**A/N: Holy shizzle… many reviews! Where did they come from?! :P **

**Teacher: That is OK; you will learn more about Skywing if you continue! Can I guess who you are? :) I think I know… I miss you too, whoever you are. **

**Mandi: Right….**

**SkittyxFan: Umm… what… :S?**

**People in other languages: I have no idea what you are saying… D:**

**Other people: Thank you! *Nods***

**Note added on 13/2/10: Sorry I forgot about this.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up to the dawn's early light. It was a beautiful sight – I, however, could never describe it – it is beautiful. I noticed how magnificent I look when the sunlight is shinning on me. I almost "glow" a bright orangey-red. I yawned widely, my mouth agape. I fluffed out my feathers, which were covered from last night's dew.

Sure, our feathers look metallic and steely, but they really are not. They are soft with jagged edges. If a human touches us when we are scared, these feathers will jab into the victim and they are hard to remove.

I hated getting dew on my feathers. For one, it is makes me kind of cold; and two, it makes it hard to fly. I did my best to get every droplet off me. I sighed in relief. "There," I said, satisfied. I stretched a little and then took off. I wondered what I should eat for today.

Before I could figure it out, I noticed something odd. It looked like a dead Skarmory. "What the hell?" I mumbled, landing in front of it. It was definitely dead… it was not moving, and it smelled rank. I always hated smelling rotting meat. I sighed again. "Poor thing…" I do not even like to begin describing how it looked or smelt. Its eyes had shrunken in, and it looked as if it had a horrible death. I wondered what to do. I was a bit lost… a lost for words, too… "What a terrible way to die…," I noticed that it had huge peck marks on its neck. "A Honchkrow must have killed it…" I could tell by the shape.

"I should get out of here," I just thought aloud. I flew off, way far from the dead Skarmory. I accidentally flew too far… I ended up not even knowing where I was…

"Where am I…," I groaned. "I am parched… and starving." Turns out I was flying north… maybe a little bit too far north. It was getting dark, cold, so cloudy that it looked like fog. "Oh fuck…," I mumbled. Fuck was right – the fog hit me like a speeding train. It was cold enough to freeze my wings; they were as stiff as a board. I shrieked and started to fall to the earth. I couldn't move my wings, I couldn't do anything. I fell to the ground with a large thud. I just couldn't get out of the way in time…

My forehead was bleeding profusely. My whole body was stiff and cold. I thought I was dying. I could only move my eyes and I could see blood dripping off my head. I felt blood leaking from my belly. I was weak and nauseated. I felt as if I was going to vomit. I fainted.

* * *

I wasn't sure what happened between from when I fainted and when I woke up, mainly because I couldn't feel anything. I woke up slowly because I felt warm and cozy. I was wrapped in leaves and grass that were soft. It felt great, but I had no idea where I was. I felt a fire beside me and craned my neck over to see an Infernape sitting over a fire. She or he was falling asleep. I didn't question the fiery ape, so I decided to fall back asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next day to the smell of fresh fish. I drooled happily. I looked at the Infernape who happily cooked. He looked over at me and smiled. "Hey there, you're finally awake!" He grinned. "I'm Miltiades, what about you?"

"I'm Skywing… I don't know what to say but thank you so much for saving me, how did you find me?"

"I happened to see you falling from the sky while I was looking for things to eat," he replied. "I live around here but I don't see Skarmory very often…"

"I'm from Veilstone City; no area in particular, I fly around while trying to survive."

"Interesting way to live. By the way, my best friends, Aquarius the Empoleon and Sunniva the Torterra are coming by later. They're my best friends. We have been for years."

"Cool, I'd love to meet them," I grinned. I jumped out of the leafy nest and cocked my head. I never had any friends. "I don't have any friends except my family. They were all murdered in front of me…"

He gasped. "I'm-I'm so-so sorry to h-hear that… here…," he handed me a piece of fish. I was silent the whole time I was eating… I had no idea what to say the whole time.

"…Thank you…," I broke the silence.

"Skywing, there's no need to thank me. I'm just doing what I do with everyone – aka helping. I'm pleased to help you."

"No one has ever helped me before…" He looked at me with a scowl. "I have no one to rely on; I have no mate, no friends…"

"Skywing, you can live with me as long as you would like to, if you need a friend, ask me. It doesn't matter to me," he smiled slightly. "If you want a mate, I'll be your mate. If you want me to protect you, I will." I had no idea what to say. I winked at him. He smiled back.

He was my first friend I had ever had. I yawned widely and looked him again and then the ground. The fire felt nice against my sullied feathers. I stretched out my wings and lied down, falling asleep.


End file.
